


cuffs

by jerk3max



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: "Maybe we could sit and talk about it," Link says, voice barely audible over the upbeat music. "I might need to take this into my own hands."





	cuffs

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this was day 1 of a 15 day kink challenge, i dunno if im gonna write/post the other days, but since this is finished i thought id post it regardless.

"What on _Earth_ are you wearing?" 

Rhett forces a laugh as Link enters the room, thumbs under the band of his empty gun holster of his fake police uniform. Link puffs his chest out and steps forward with an exaggerated gait and Rhett sinks back into his chair and stifles another laugh with his hand. 

"I got a call about a disturbance?" Link says, slipping into a deep southern drawl as he deepens his voice.

"A disturbance, huh?" Rhett says, and Link surveys the room as if he had never seen it before, "I think you have the wrong house, man."

Link walks over to the Alexa speaker and slowly cranks the volume up, smirking at Rhett and striding over to the couch.

"Maybe we could sit and talk about it," Link says, voice barely audible over the upbeat music. "I might need to take this into my own hands."

Rhett grins and leans back, biting his lip as Link pops the first button on his shirt. His hands travel downward slowly, hips swaying in time to the beat. Link steps between Rhett's legs as he reaches the final buttons and Rhett sits forward to hold onto his waist.

"Do I need to cuff you?" Link says. Rhett lets out an excited whimper and bares his wrists excitedly. Link takes his wrist and slowly snaps the first cuff on, and Rhett’s breathing hitches as Link slips on the second one with the same deliberately slow pace. Link grabs the chain connecting the cuffs and leans close to Rhett’s ear, “I should frisk you, stand up and bend over the couch.” 

Link pulls Rhett up by the cuffs and pushes him around, kicking Rhett's legs apart roughly. Link squats down behind him and slowly draws his hand up one leg, steady hands touching him through his tight jeans. He squeezes along Rhett's thigh, before stopping abruptly as he reaches Rhett's fabric clad cock.

Rhett rocks forward on the balls of his feet and Link moves on to his other leg. He works even slower this time, ghosting his hand along Rhett's exposed ankle before shifting upwards. Link makes eye contact with Rhett as he looks over his shoulder, and Link touches his sensitive inner thigh.

“Face forward,” Link barks, standing up and running his hand over Rhett's pockets. Link sways his hips again as he touches Rhett's arms, grinding up against Rhett as he slides his hands across Rhett's chest. 

Link pushes Rhett's shoulder and moves him to sit again. Rhett can't help but to grin as the music speeds up and Link grabs the handcuff chain and moves it over Rhett's head, pinning him against the sofa. 

Link rolls his hips to the music and places a heavy boot onto the couch next to Rhett. Rhett spreads his legs and Link inches down the small zip on his trousers. He unbuckles his belt and drops it to the floor, and tucks his hand into his trousers to slowly slip them down. 

He reaches mid thigh before tugging Rhett upright by his cuffs, shifting to grab the back of his head as he pushes Rhett's face into his crotch. Rhett lets out a guttural moan and nuzzles his face closer, clenching his fists and tugging on the handcuffs instinctively. 

“Can I?” Rhett asks, and Link shifts his briefs to pull out his cock. Rhett excitedly sits up and Link places a large hand on his forehead to stop him.

“Say please, boy,” Link drawls, and Rhett swallows audibly.

“Please, sir,” Rhett says. He blinks up at Link with wide eyes and Link smiles, dropping his hand and holding the base of his cock for Rhett to take, “Thank you!”

Link moans as Rhett takes him into his mouth, eagerly bobbing his head and moaning around him. He wriggles closer as Link begins to harden and dribble precum onto his tongue.

Link thrusts forward and Rhett lets his jaw go slack, letting Link rock into his mouth. Drool runs into Rhett's beard as Link fucks his mouth, pushing his cock against the back of his throat and making him gag. 

Link grabs a fistful of Rhett's hair and rolls his hips slowly, grinning as Rhett struggles against his cuffs behind his head. Link drifts his hand down to the chain and tugs Rhett's arms up, pulling himself out of Rhett's mouth and nudging him backwards. 

“Use your hands, I wanna cum on your face,” Link says, gruffly, tugging the chain towards him and waiting for Rhett to grab his cock. “There's a good boy.” 

Rhett sticks his tongue out and works Link quickly, cuffs rattling at the speed of his strokes. Link tugs at Rhett's hair and Rhett lets out a deep moan as he makes eye contact with Link. Link's legs twitch involuntarily.

Link cums with a grunt, long spurts hitting Rhett's face and slipping over his tongue. Rhett sucks on Link's head and sits back, left eye squeezed shut as cum rolls down his face.

“Oh my gosh, did I get you in the eye?” Link laughs, completely abandoning his character and wiping Rhett's eye with his knuckle. “I'm so sorry.”

“It's fine,” Rhett smiles, leaning against Link's hand. “Could you unlock me please?”

“Sure, bo,” Link hums, tucking himself back into his briefs and digging through his pockets. “Was this a good surprise?” 

Rhett nods, eye still closed, “The best, thank you.”

Link kisses Rhett's forehead as he unclips the cuffs, “You're welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> all cops are bastards
> 
>  
> 
> dont leave any inappropriate/sexual comments, they make me seriously uncomfortable. 
> 
> have a good day/night wherever yall are!


End file.
